1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a friction clutch in accordance with the preamble of the main claim.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art clutch disk is disclosed by German Laid-Open Specification 43 24 203 that has a friction clutch with an inner disk. The inner disk is connected to the hub in a rotationally fixed manner by a toothing and both components are fixed in the axial direction with respect to one another, with an axial play which results from production tolerances being provided between the two parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,779 discloses a prior art device for guiding a plurality of inner disks of a multidisk clutch in a rotationally fixed manner on the hub with securing means which extend in the axial direction between two adjacent inner disks. The securing means are provided in the hub to axially secure the latter in the axial direction. In this case too, an axial play is provided between the securing means and the disks. This play is also required, for example, in view of the wear to the individual disks.
It has now been found, particularly in the case of vehicles which are used in motor sports events, that uneven force transmission may arise during the start-up operation, which stems from the fact that at the beginning of torque transmission, i.e. during the clutch engaging operation, the hub may adopt a different axial position, specifically to the extent of the play between the securing means and the corresponding stops. If the hub adopts a position which is remote from the flywheel during the start-up operation, during the engagement operation the hub has to be displaced axially from the transmission shaft, specifically toward the flywheel. As the torque transmission increases, this axial displacement requires an increasingly high force and, under certain circumstances may be carried out jerkily. The force required to move the hub toward the flywheel has an adverse effect on the torque transmission from the engine to the transmission during the start-up operation.